Love and All Its Wonders
by EccEntRIc-GrEEn-InkaGE
Summary: --COMPLETED with Author's Note-- I'm the same person as Crazily Hyper 38. Just a change of pen-name is all. S'bout Valentine's Day and Hermione and Draco and all the mush. Full summary inside. Review plz!
1. Something In Common

**Summary**: Hermione hates Valentine's Day. So does Draco. Can a doomed club, a forgotten musical instrument, and a couple friends bring them closer? Will they finally reveal those feelings that have been hidden for so long?  
I'm not telling you! SO READ!! Sorry about the aggressiveness.... 

* * *

Chapter One  
**_Something in Common_**

Enchanted heart balloons floated around the castle like haunting ghosts. Singing dwarves stalked students with overly-sappy love songs. Couples cuddled around ever corner of the vast castle. A sense of love spread warmth throughout the various rooms of the building. Yet, in the midst of all this lovey-dovey-ness, there was Hermione Granger in all her pessimistic glory. 

While couples were snogging each other senseless in the Astronomy Tower, Hermione was putting up posters bearing the emblem of the newly-made "I-HATE-VALENTINE'S-DAY" Club. She stalked down the corridors with her clunky combat boots, sticking posters on any and every protesting portrait and over those of the Valentine's Day Dance on Saturday night. 

"An anti-Valentine's club, Granger?" A drawling voice asked. Hermione whipped around to find Draco Malfoy signing up for the club. He dropped the pen that was connected to the clipboard and looked at her with icy steel-colored eyes. 

"So we do have something in common. See you at the meeting, Granger!" She watched in disbelief as he stalked down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. 

Angered at Malfoy's obnoxious display, Hermione stormed down the corridor and up the stairs leading to the Room of Requirement. 

* * *

"AAAH!" Three different screams resounded, accompanied by a couple of boys swearing. 

Two girls were sitting up on couches, looking fairly disheveled and barely covered. Two boys stood near-naked next to the couches, anxiously running their hands through their overly messy hair. 

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to…" Hermione began to stammer. 

"Hermione?" Two simultaneous voices questioned. 

Hermione uncovered her eyes and turned around to find Harry, Ron, Parvati, and Lavender looking very, well, let's just say, out of place. 

Ron opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Hermione's abrupt leave. 

* * *

Hermione ran down the empty corridors until she reached an area of the castle which she was sure no one else ever came to. She slumped down the wall and pulled her knees toward her. Of all the holidays, why did Valentine's Day mean so much to her? 

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short... I'm not the greatest long chapter writing person around... Besides it's not really that long anyway...  
-crazily-hyper-38- 


	2. Crash and Burn

Chapter Two  
**_Crash and Burn_**

Over the course of the week, angry, young, heartbroken individuals signed up for Hermione's club, filling up the spaces under Draco's name. 

A week before Valentine's Day came around, the I-H-V-D Club met in an empty classroom. Hermione's plan for a _'mingle first, meeting later'_ wasn't exactly the best plan in the world though…. 

As the minutes wore on, the _'mingling'_ became _'flirting'_ which turned into _'I now have a valentine, so I don't hate Valentine's Day anymore!'_. which just happened to terribly annoy Hermione to bits. People began to leave in pairs, the amount of people slowly decreasing. 

* * *

Half an hour after the 'meeting' had begun, the only person left was- 

"Damn you, Malfoy," Hermione stated, "damn you." 


	3. Going Insane

Chapter Three  
**_Going Insane_**

The minutes zipped by, the hours flew, and the days passed quickly as the day honoring St. Valentine edged ever closer. As they did, though, Hermione grew crabbier and more disgusted than ever. 

Everywhere she looked, someone or something represented Valentine's Day. Even Snape was in the spirit! The entire week, it actually looked like he bathed the night before and actually picked out his outfit with care. The thought that a 'lady friend' might have been the incentive behind the change grossed Hermione to the extremes. 

"I bet you it's a dare." Harry had said during Potions class. 

"He wouldn't look so happy if it was." Ron told him. 

"Snape could be forcing it." Parvati offered, shooting a furtive sideways glance toward the Potions Master. 

"Believe me; Snape would be twitching like crazy by now if it was." Lavender chirped in. The four erupted in laughing fits, ones which Snape, surprisingly, didn't notice. 

* * *

Hermione stalked angrily towards a small alcove behind the school gardens. A little stream trickled into a small clearwater pond, creating a serene environment where Hermione could escape. 

After classes, she dropped her books off in her room and changed into jeans and a hoodie. She grabbed her guitar and ran out of the common room to her secret place. 

* * *

The cold air blew in from outside as Hermione's well-trained fingers played soothing melodies on her acoustic guitar. After a couple of minutes of intense emotional release, Hermione ceased her guitar playing and put it aside, leaning the guitar case against the wall of the alcove. A squirrel chattered off to the side and caught Hermione's attention. 

"Oh, hi there, little fella; how are you doing?" Hermione asked, grateful to have someone, or something in her case, to talk to. 

The squirrel stared blankly up at her and picked up a nearby acorn, making Hermione smile. 

"It's a good thing you've got a snack, because I think you'll be here a while…." 

* * *

Draco leaned against the wall of the alcove, watching this girl converse with a squirrel. _'How had she found this place?'_ He thought. However she had, Draco was determined to investigate. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his reverie by the girl's change of tone. 

"Why does everyone make a big fuss over Valentine's Day anyway? It is way too overrated!" 

"Well, I have to say, I agree." Draco said out loud. 

In a cloud of brown hair, the figure turned and faced Draco. 

"What are you doing here?" They screamed simultaneously. 


	4. Losers & Assaulters

Chapter Four  
**_Losers & Assaulters_**

The two grumbled unhappily as they trudged back from the hidden alcove. 

"I can't believe you stood there and listened to every word that I said!" Hermione screamed, brushing away some lingering vines. She absentmindedly popped an orange Lifesaver in her mouth as Draco began to talk. 

"Well, I wasn't the one talking to a squirrel!" Draco countered. He slowed down to a walk, equaling a stride for three of Hermione's small steps. 

"Ugh…" Hermione groaned, "just leave me ALONE!" She ran off, through the iron-wrought gate and into the castle. 

Draco huffed angrily and thought, _'Why am I such a jerk?'_ He decided to head back to the alcove. Yet, upon his arrival, he noticed something leaning against the wall of the hideout. 

* * *

"Where is it?" Hermione screamed, just a few seconds after getting into her dormitory. Ron and Harry burst heroically into her room. 

"What's wrong?" The two boys asked at the same time. Hermione stared at them wildly. 

"What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong? Well what's wrong is my guitar! It's not here!" Hermione yelled, tossing aside some clothes from her closet. 

"Uh oh…." Ron and Harry exclaimed, knowing exactly what kind of inferno they'd been brought into this time. 

* * *

Draco casually slung the guitar case on his back and walked back towards the castle. As he sauntered through the corridors, he wondered if Granger had realized that she had forgotten her guitar. 

_'I might as well give it back to her.'_ Draco thought, taking a detour up to Gryffindor Tower. 

* * *

Hermione stormed out of the tower, obviously pissed that she couldn't find her only other release of frustration. Her guitar being her other release, next to work, of course. 

She sharply turned the corner and ran smack dab into another person. Hermione fell onto her butt as the other person staggered back a few steps upon the impact. 

"Oh man, I am so sorry!" The guy exclaimed, apparently noticing he'd knocked a girl down. He reached a pale hand out to her. 

Hermione reached for the outstretched hand and was pulled up by the boy. 

She dusted herself off and looked up to thank her assaulter/helper, when…. 

* * *

"MALFOY! Not you again!" Hermione exclaimed, coming to the conclusion that Malfoy had knocked her down. 

Hermione began to turn around and fume off in another direction when a strong hand grabbed her arm. She glared Draco down as his eyes tried to hide the sympathetic look in them. 

"Wait, please, hear me out, please… Hermione." Draco pleaded. His voice was now at a level of kindness that surprised Hermione. 

Hermione's glare softened and Draco let go of his grip on her. Her hands fell to her side as she watched Draco take a case off his back. 

"Here," he said, handing her the guitar case, "you forgot it at the alcove, I thought I should bring it back to you." 

Hermione slung the case over her back and smiled sincerely at him, "Thanks, Draco." 

She walked back to her room, forgetting what had just happened. He watched as she walked away from him, amazed at what occurred between him and Hermione. 


	5. Individual Pondering

Chapter Five  
**_Individual Pondering_**

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Draco pondered as he made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons. 

He muttered the password to the serpent statue and slipped through the hole. 

Draco collapsed onto the black leather armchair and sighed loudly. 

"What am I going to do now?" 

* * *

Hermione made her way out to the large rock by the lake. She sat in the shade of the gigantic willow tree and began to play. 

As the sun began to set, a rustle of leaves signaled someone's arrival. She turned to look who had come and found Harry and Ron trying to sneak up on her. They jumped behind the thin trunk of the willow in surprise. She laughed out loud and coaxed the two from behind the tree. 

"Hey, Mione." Ron greeted her shyly. 

"I see you found it." Harry commented, gesturing to her guitar. 

Hermione smiled bashfully down at it. To make such a fuss over an inanimate object seemed quite petty to her now that she thought about it. 

She gathered her belongings and headed back, Ron's arm placed protectively around her shoulders. 

* * *

"Draco! You're so… so… uh, what's the word?" 

"Depressed, Pansy?" Draco answered lamely. 

"YEAH! That's it!" Pansy exclaimed, grinning widely. Yet, the sullen look of Draco's face turned her smile into a frown. 

"Aww, Draco," Pansy whined, "what's wrong?" She began bouncing around on the couch, repeating the phrase. This annoyed Draco to the extent that he got up off the chair and chucked a nearby throw pillow at Pansy's pug face causing her to fall off the couch. 

"It's time for dinner, Pans. I'm gonna go now." With another chuck of a throw pillow at Pansy, he swaggered out of the common room and headed up to the Great Hall. 


	6. Hall Havoc

Chapter Six  
**_Hall Havoc_**

After Hermione put her guitar back in her room, the Golden Trio ran through the corridors and flew down the stairs, realizing that they were late for dinner at the Great Hall. 

"Hurry up, you guys!" Ron shouted, "My stomach is yelling at me; I'm going crazy!" 

"You've BEEN crazy, Ron! What are you talking about?" Hermione screamed as she attempted to catch up to Harry and Ron. 

They skidded into the hall and slipped into the nearest open seats at the Gryffindor table. 

"AAH, FOOD!" Ron exclaimed, stuffing his face with food. 

"Gosh, Ron; you're such a pig!" Hermione scolded, primly scooping food onto her plate, all the while keeping an eye on Draco's bored expression from across the hall. 

"T'enk you!" Small, chewed-up flecks of chicken flew out of Ron's mouth, showering Harry, Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender. 

"RON SHUT UP!" Harry and Hermione screamed, throwing rolls at him. 

* * *

Draco fiercely sliced his steak, trying to send a discreet message to Pansy that she should really shut her mouth. He began to subconsciously stare at Hermione from across the hall. 

"And Lavender said that Justin told her that Molly's cousin who works with Parvati's brother who's going out with Derek's cousin, twice removed, that they know who the lead guitarist of the Weird Sisters is secretly married to!" Pansy babbled on and on as Draco shoved pieces of steak into his mouth and chewed silently while maintaining a scowl on his face. 

"Yakkity, yakkity, blah, blah, blah, huh?" Blaise Zabini asked, sipping on his pumpkin juice, pulling Draco out of his reverie. 

"Yeah… again." Draco attempted to stab a piece of broccoli with his fork, and instead, shot stems of them onto Pansy's lap. 

"DRACO!" 


	7. Feelings Uncovered

Chapter Seven  
**_Feelings Uncovered_**

Draco and Blaise sat silently in the Slytherin common room after dinner, their only light being the burning fire eerily projected from the hearth. 

"So," Blaise began, "do you like her?" 

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, holding a bewildered look on his face. Sure enough, he knew who Blaise was talking about, but he was not to know of anything. 

"You know," Blaise said matter-of-factly, "Granger. I see the way you interminably stare at her at the dining hall, in the corridors, in class, and everywhere else for that matter! Don't deny it." 

Draco felt his face burn up and knew he was blushing. "Really, man, what are you talking about? Are you sure Pansy didn't drop some weirdo potion in your juice again?" He turned away from the fireplace, hoping Blaise wouldn't notice he was acting rather awkwardly. 

"Seriously, Draco, you gotta admit, she's pretty hot for a Gryffindor! ADMIT IT!" Blaise accused, suddenly yelling out in the empty common room. He had gotten into it so much that he was now standing over Draco and pointing at him menacingly. Blaise shakily sat back down and calmed himself as he watched Draco turn red again. 

"Shut up! She is not! Why don't you believe me?" Draco countered quite loudly. He was breathing heavily and gripping the arms of the chair tightly. 

"Stop denying yourself," Blaise told him in a whisper, "I can see it in your face. Why don't you just tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything. I've told you every little thing that I've ever felt for a girl, now it's your turn." He watched Draco solemnly as his best friend bit his lip, signaling that he was deep in thought. 

"All right, fine," Draco gave in, "I've got something to tell you then." 

* * *

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed, her Arithmancy homework spread out in front of her. She lolled a Lifesaver around in her mouth as she thought deeply about a certain person, while examining a chart of characteristics of the person she was required to research for her assignment. 

"Him again?" Ginny asked, plopping herself beside Hermione on the bed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yeah…" She suddenly remembered that she never told Ginny this and eyed her suspiciously. "How do you know?" This time, Ginny rolled her eyes and giggled. 

"It's kinda obvious, Hermione. You're always eating a Lifesaver around him or when you're thinking about him and the whole guitar thing and those discreet glances directed at him during meals. It's kinda cute the way you two act around each other." 

"It's sick the way you have an uncanny eye for catching love connections between people." Hermione told her, closing her book and rolling up her charts. She stared at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

"Look, you've adopted his smirk!" This earned Ginny a smack from Hermione's pillow. Ginny laughed out loud. "I can't believe you're totally into a guy, Hermione!" She began to bounce around on Hermione's bed. 

"Yeah," Hermione answered sarcastically, "DRACO MALFOY!" With that last word, she pushed the bouncing Weaslette off her bed. 


	8. A Late Night Rendezvous & Afternoon Invi...

Chapter Eight  
**_A Late Night Rendezvous & Afternoon Invitations_**

Late in the night, two figures stole out of their respective areas and met on the steps of the school. 

"Is it set?" A female voice asked. 

"He'll make the move tomorrow during the sixth period break. I'll make sure of it." A male voice answered. 

"At the lake?" The female asked once more. 

"At the lake," the male retorted. They shook hands and nodded to each other before reentering the castle. 

* * *

Late Wednesday afternoon, Draco Malfoy hurried through the corridors and down the stairs to get to the rock by the lake. Blaise had promised him that SHE would be there. As soon as the bell had rung at the end of fifth period, he sped out of the classes to get there as soon as possible. 

Just as he jumped down the last few steps, he caught sight of her figure sitting primly on the rock in her uniform. Draco's breath caught and he smiled inwardly as he made his way towards Hermione. 

* * *

Hermione tapped her fingers impatiently on the rock, wondering where HE was. Ginny had told her that HE would be here during the sixth period break for the sixth years. 

"Hermione?" A voice called out, startling her. She had been so startled that she had moved, lost her balance, and fell ungracefully off the rock. 

Draco's bright blond head popped out from behind Hermione's sitting place, a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He leapt over the obstruction and held an arm out to help her up. 

Hermione stood unsteadily on her feet, a tingle shooting up her spine from Draco's touch. Thinking about what had just occurred, she unsuccessfully stifled a giggle, causing Draco to chuckle lightly. That was followed by a loud guffaw from Hermione, accompanied by a quite unladylike snort, making Draco laugh out loud for the fist time. In no time at all, the two were leaning against the tree and each other for support as they laughed loud gut-busting chortles that left Hogwarts students speechless at the sight of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin laughing together on the castle grounds. 

* * *

After dismissing the crowds and letting out a few more snickers and giggles, Draco spoke. 

"Okay, enough funniness, I've got something to ask you." Both of their faces suddenly held a solemn exterior. Inside, Hermione's heart was beating out of control and Draco's hands were sweating so much that he shoved them in his back pockets out of embarrassment. 

He took one big breath and asked, "Will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Draco bit his lip in hopes of trying to look cute and have that hopeful look so that Hermione would not reject him. In reality, Hermione's erratic heart skipped a beat, realizing that something in her life was actually taking a turn for the better this time. 

_'I guess that's number three off the Impossible List.'_ Hermione thought as she readied herself to answer Draco's proposition. 

"Well," she began, wringing her hands, "I don't THINK I have any plans for tomorrow, so… yes, I will." At her answer, Draco's face glowed brightly as, for the first time in front of Hermione, his face lit up with a smile to send any girl's knees weak. 

Draco and Hermione just stood there for a moment, staring at each other with googly eyes and toothy smiles. Impulsively, Draco hugged Hermione, practically squeezing the air out of her. 

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" Draco's statement surprised Hermione. She pushed him away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Hold on, you called me a mudblood, made me seem like a total freak show in front of the student body, and basically ruined my life for about five and half years. Now you're telling me during that time, you LIKED me but you STILL treated me like crap?" Hermione asked, aghast at the information that had just been revealed to her. 

_'Nice, Draco; you screwed it up!'_ Draco thought. "Now, don't take it that way, Hermione! I had a reputation to keep up; I couldn't let ANYONE know that I, high and mighty Draco Malfoy, had thoughts that were solely focused on Hermione Granger, know-it-all and mudblood. But, I promise I'll make it better. I'm a better person; I have been since my father got locked up. Hermione, please, forgive me, and give me a chance, please?" As Hermione stared into Draco's eyes, she did not find the eyes of the stolid sixteen year old that he was. Instead, she found those of a small child just wanting to be loved by someone, even someone whom he had ruined the life of for so long. 

"Okay, you're forgiven… you are just so adorable when you act like a little kid!" This time, Hermione did the impulse hugging and kissed him on the cheek before flouncing off into the castle with a wide grin plastered on her face. 

* * *

Hermione was giddy… literally. She was basically skipping down the corridors and jovially waving at random people, scaring everyone: student, teacher, and ghost. 

Draco, on the other hand, still held his emotionless expression, but apparently not too well. He was smirking so much that he was crossing the borders of smirking and smiling. People went up to him and asked if he was sick or feeling all right, to which he answered with an _'I'm fine!'_ or _'Life is wonderful!'_ and once, with a jaunty flourish of his hand. 

They were seriously scaring everyone, and each other. The question buzzing around the school was, 'Since when did THIS happen?' 


	9. Prepping Up

Chapter Nine  
**_Prepping Up_**

Hermione sat nervously on her bed as Ginny dug through her large closet in the sixth year girls' dormitory. Ginny threw a long khaki skirt at Hermione, followed by a ribbed forest green turtleneck. 

Ginny murmured a charm that cleaned Hermione's closet in seconds and presented Hermione with forest green Mary Jane flats and a denim jacket, charmed to keep her warm outside in the cold February air. 

"Now," Ginny smiled warmly, "**GET DRESSED!**" 

* * *

Draco paced at the bottom of the school steps, nervously awaiting Hermione's arrival. He subconsciously picked a piece of lint off his maroon sweater and dusted off his khaki pants, brushing off some invisible dust from the shoulders of his black pea-coat. 

"I will not make a fool of myself. I will not make a fool of myself." Draco chanted as he anxiously twirled a single white rose in his hands. 

"Draco?" Draco felt his heart stop as he looked up to face the smiling face of the one and only Hermione Granger. His feet moved him, his eyes not leaving Hermione's face, and while doing so, tripped on the first step. 

Draco heard Hermione giggle as she ran down the steps and helped him up from his embarrassing fall. He smiled shyly and handed her the rose, gingerly kissing her cheek, making Hermione's face turn a light shade of pink. 

"Ready?" Draco asked, offering her his hand. Hermione smiled approvingly and took his hand. 

"Let's go." 


	10. Confessions of Secluded Diners

Chapter Ten  
**_Confessions of Secluded Diners_**

"So, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as they strolled leisurely through Hogsmeade. 

"Just a place of my friend's." Draco answered, smirking. He pulled her towards a quaint house on the grounds of Hogsmeade. 

"Aww… that's such a cute house!" Hermione exclaimed upon catching sight of it. 

Draco smirked down at her and pushed open the door to reveal a well-furnished house with many pictures on the walls. He left her standing in awe at the entrance hall as he went to check on his good friend, Pierre. 

* * *

Hermione hadn't known how long she had been standing in that hallway, but the next thing she knew was that Draco wasn't there anymore. She began to freak out, half expecting a dozen Death-Eaters to jump her. Her heart began pummeling erratically as she began to wonder what had happened to Draco. 

"Hermione?" Draco asked, startling her. She looked back at him and breathed out a sigh in relief as she ran into his arms. 

"Oh my God, I thought you'd have left me. I was starting to think Death-Eaters were going to come out and jump me. I got so scared!" Hermione prattled nervously. Draco, surprised at their current situation, put his arm around her and led her into the dining room. Hermione gasped again for the second time in that house. This time, however, it was because of the romantically set candlelit table prepared for her and Draco. 

* * *

Hermione smiled shyly at Draco as they ate their salmon wrapped in prosciutto. He grinned back and sipped some water. 

"How do you like it?" Draco asked. Hermione swallowed a bite of her dish and responded. 

"It's great; Pierre is a wonderful cook." Draco nodded in agreement. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Hermione let out a heavy breath and asked Draco the one anticipated question between them. 

"Why, Draco? Why me? Why do you like me and not someone like Pansy or some other pureblood girl?" Hermione inquired. Draco knew it was coming and thought in the quickest way as to answer the questions directed to him. 

"I like you, Hermione, if you haven't guessed already. I must say, and not ashamedly, that I've liked you for quite a while. 

"I'd hated you for no real reason before. I always used a couple reasons that weren't exactly that valid, like you were one of the 'Golden Trio', you were the top of the class and a total know-it-all, but I had one that just scared me; I was scared of actually realizing that someone of a lower class was better than me. As we got older though, I realized that all that I'd hated you for were absolutely no good. Each night, I tried to convince myself that I did truly hate and that it was not possible for me, a Malfoy, to harbor feelings for anyone. But before each night, I saw you, saw you working your ass off to fit in. I came to a startling realization that not everything is black and white, not everything goes the way they should. You were just someone struggling to make it in a world so unlike the one you were raised in; you were looking for somewhere to belong. 

"If you've noticed, I haven't referred to you as mudblood or anything else degrading for the past year, all out of respect of your struggles. In that time, I started to like you. I went crazy; I separated myself from the muggle-hating Slytherins, tried to be nicer to everyone, and slowly found myself dreaming about you and subconsciously staring at you… well, everywhere. God, I sound like a girl." Draco smirked, stealing a furtive look at Hermione. She grinned. 

"My turn," Hermione told him. Draco lifted an eyebrow in question and allowed her to continue. 

"Okay, I've strongly disliked you for so long, you know, for the mudblood thing. Then, after a while, I took to trying to find out how you were personally. So I went around watching you and your friends, trying not to seem so stalker-esque, if you get what I mean. I noticed that you weren't so… uh… malicious with your personal friends than with your 'acquaintances', you were very friendly and jokingly with them. 

"So, I sort of asked around the Slytherin house and they told me all about how you were nice and that you've got a great sense of humor and that you're a loyal trustworthy friend. Well, that's what Blaise told me, but that's beside the point. With those words coming from someone who's known you for basically your entire life, I decided to lighten up a bit. Sure, you frustrated me quite a bit, but those occasional conversations we had during which we were able to be completely civil to each other amazed me. The fact that we could be so nice to each other about a small thing like homework or prefect duties made me wonder why we couldn't be nice to each other about everything else. Through it all, I saw a guy that I'd like and I do like you… a lot." Hermione nervously looked up at Draco, whose face beamed so bright in the dim room that he seemed to light it up. Hermione heaved a heavy sigh and smiled back. 

Draco reached across the table and held Hermione's hands in his. "Thank you for sharing your feelings with me, Hermione." Hermione blushed. 

"Well, thank you for sharing yours with me, Draco." 


	11. Confrontations with the Unexpected

**Author's Note**: Big thankies to SPeLL-BouND-CRy-BaBy, my friend Milha, atruwriter, and natyslacks for reviewing. Thanks for the awesomoe reviews u guys have been giving me! Plz don't mind my stupid typos cuz I'm not the greatest fast typer in the world. If you notice anything, e-mail me! 

-CrAziLy-hYpeR-38- 

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
**_Confrontations with the Unexpected_**

After thanking Pierre for the delightful dinner, Draco and Hermione strolled through Hogsmeade. They bought quite a bit of candy, Draco's treat, of course, and some books at the local branch of Flourish & Blotts. Then, Hermione suggested they go to the Three Broomsticks and have some butterbeer before heading back to Hogwarts. Draco heartily agreed and they walked to the pub, holding hands along the way. 

* * *

Draco put two mugs of warm butterbeer on the table and sat down across from Hermione. She smiled warmly at him and began to sip the warm concoction. They began to talk about their favorite things and those they hated and talked for quite a while. To two people watching them, they sure seemed to be having fun. 

* * *

"Mission accomplished." Ginny said as she raised her mug as a toast. Blaise clinked his mug against hers and they both took a big gulp of butterbeer. Ginny grinned widely at her accomplice. 

"I never thought it'd work! But you know everyone is gonna shun them! A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a muggleborn and a pureblood; their situation just can't get any worse." Blaise told her, a sad look on his face as he watched the couple. 

"Are you sure, Blaise? Because at the moment, it sure as hell got worse." Blaise looked in the direction Ginny was pointing in and saw Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Parvati at the door. 

"Oh shit… they are about to go through hell and back." Blaise remarked, blowing out a huge breath. 

* * *

Ron and Harry leaned against the counter of the Three Broomsticks waiting for their drinks, their girlfriends standing on the side. 

"Aww… Lav, look! They're so cute together!" Parvati exclaimed, pointing enthusiastically at a couple. 

Lavender nodded, "Oh my God, I told you she liked him and that he liked her back! They are so perfect for each other!" She sighed out loud and hugged Ron's arm. 

Ron looked at the table at which the couple that the two girls were fawning over sat and noticed a head with hair that oddly resembled Hermione's bushy locks. She turned a bit and Ron immediately knew it was Hermione. His eyes traveled to the guy sitting across from her and began to seethe furiously. 

"Malfoy." He sneered, his face turning red with anger. 

"Ron, don't!" Lavender reprimanded, grabbing his arm. Ron shook it off and stomped over to Hermione's table. Lavender groaned and followed him. 

Harry turned around with four mugs of butterbeer and an inquiring look on his face. 

"Where's Ron and Lavender?" he asked. 

"Ron's going to beat Malfoy into a bloody pulp because he's on a date with Hermione and Lavender's trying to stop him." Parvati answered nonchalantly. 

"**WHAT?!**" 

* * *

"Shit, Ron's coming this way! I am so fucked up right now. Shit, shit, shit, Draco, what am I gonna do?" Hermione questioned. Draco smirked, making Hermione frown. 

"What the fuck are you smirking at? You're about to get the shit beaten out of you and I'm about to be named the bitch-of-the-week. How the hell is this shit funny?" Hermione was really ticked off. Draco smirked even more. 

"I've just never heard you curse before!" Draco confessed, "It was kinda funny." He chuckled. 

"You are so fucked up, Draco." Hermione shook her head. 

"Yeah, you certainly are, Malfoy." The two looked up and found Ron glaring at them evilly. 

"Anything wrong, Weasley?" Draco asked, standing up. Ron's face burned a bright red as he socked Draco. He fell back into his seat and Hermione rushed to his side. 

"What was that for Ron?" Hermione screamed, as she asked Draco if he was all right. 

"Why are you defending him? What's wrong with you, Hermione? This is Malfoy we're talking about! Did he do something to you, like Imperio you or give you a love potion? Because I know you wouldn't WILLINGLY go on a date with this thing, right?" Ron ranted. 

"No, Ron, I went on this date willingly and I'm defending him because I like him, okay? Do you have a problem with that?" Hermione answered defiantly. In less than a second, Ron had slapped her and knocked her down onto the floor. Draco knelt down and helped Hermione up. 

After he made sure Hermione was all right, he turned on Ron. "Didn't your mom teach you that boys aren't supposed to hit girls, Weasley?" Draco bellowed. Ron ignored him and turned to Hermione. 

"Here's your choice: you either go back to the castle with us and never talk to Malfoy again or you stay here with him and be shunned by everyone, we'll make sure of it." Hermione looked overwhelmed by the proposition was on the verge of tears. After a moment's silence with Hermione sobbing, she gave Draco an apologetic look as she began to stand up. 

Ron threw a triumphant look at Draco while he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her up roughly. "Never mess with the Gryffindors, Malfoy." 

Draco watched as Ron dragged Hermione out of the pub and slammed his head of the table, exclaiming, "This was the worst date ever… and she hates me." 

* * *

Ginny gripped the mug angrily as she watched her brother drag his best friend form the date of her dreams. She grimaced as she watched Draco drop his head to the table in defeat. 

Blaise watched Ginny sadly. He knew he had to do something. After a few minute's silence, Blaise spoke up. 

"How about you go run after Hermione and your ass of a brother, while I talk to Draco? We've got to try and get them back together somehow. Okay?" 

Ginny nodded and dropped some coins on the table before running out the door. Blaise now had to face the most depressing thing ever, a heartbroken teenager. 


	12. The End of a Few Things

Chapter Twelve  
**_The End of a Few Things_**

Hermione wrenched her arm out of Ron's grasp as they entered the common room. She looked angrily at him as her eyes shed tears. 

"What the hell is your problem, Ronald Weasley? I was on the greatest date ever and you just pull me out of it!" Hermione screamed. Ron's face held a bewildered look to it. 

"YOU'RE blaming ME? You're the one who made the choice!" Ron yelled back. 

"Either way, you would have dragged me out of there anyway! Now he hates me and it's entirely your fucking fault!" Ron looked surprised at Hermione's surprising choice of words. 

"So what are you saying? I shouldn't care about you anymore, is that it? That I shouldn't worry about your well-being so much because you're just like a sister to me? I know Malfoy; he was probably just buttering you up so that you'd believe him and follow him into some effing Death-Eater trap for all we know!" Hermione slapped Ron with her all might. 

"How dare you assume that? You know absolutely nothing about Draco, except that he's from a wealthy family who's been associated with the Dark Arts for centuries! Just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he has to conform to the usual Malfoy standards! You have no right to say that either! 

"And stop acting like you don't know me anymore! You know that I care for and worry about you too, but sometimes, you're just so overprotective, Ron and I HATE you for that! 

"You think you can go around acting like my older brother or my dad, but I don't need you to do that, Ron! I'm sixteen and I'm a 'big girl' now; I can take care of myself, whether you think I can or not! Besides, what you did to me today was completely unfair on your part! I have never ever barged in during one of yours or Harry's dates and just yanked you out or there. Tell me, Ron, have I ever?" An ominous silence filled the room. 

"That's right, NEVER! So why don't you just do the same and trust me?" Hermione was in tears yet again and she fell tiredly onto a chair. 

"Uh… err… Harry, help me out here!" Ron looked expectantly back at Harry. 

"No, Ron." Harry answered simply. Ron looked bewildered and, without words, asked Harry for a reason. 

"She's right, Ron." Harry began, "She is old enough to be trusted with a thing like dating, even if the guy she's dating is Malfoy. I'm willing to do what she asks and respect her decisions. I can accept that she likes Malfoy and be okay with that, just like she has for us with our girlfriends. I accept that, so why can't you?" Harry then threw Hermione a smile. "Just don't expect me to make amends and become friends with him, Mione." 

Hermione frowned and Harry rebounded with, "But I'll try, just for you, Hermione." 

Hermione stood from her seat and hugged Harry. He stumbled at the impact, but hugged her right back. Ron began to look at others for help, but decided against it when everyone began backing away in fear of getting on Hermione's bad side. Harry and Hermione parted and watched Ron, defiant looks displayed on their faces. 

Ron looked from Harry, to Hermione, and back to Harry, his face again looking lost and taken aback. He huffed loudly and announced, "Fine, be like that! I'm out of here!" With that, he stomped towards the common room door. 

* * *

Ginny stood in the entryway to the Gryffindor Tower, panting from running all the way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts and up all those sets of stairs to the tower. No sooner had she gotten in was she pushed aside by her brother, who was obviously still ticked at Hermione. 

"You better go after him, Harry. You're the only one that can get him to accept Draco and get him to have a little discussion with us." She heard Hermione say. Apparently, Harry had said something about doing that, because the next thing she knew, Hermione screamed, "YOU ARE THE BESTEST FRIEND EVER, HARRY!" 

Harry brushed past Ginny, barely saying 'hi', before walking out to find Ron. Ginny then walked into the common room. 

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Lavender and Parvati, wondering where the girls could have gone in that short amount of time. They pointed towards the girls' dorms without even a glance at her. Ginny muttered quick thanks and ran up the winding stairs to Hermione's dorm. 

* * *

"She hates me, Blaise. She picked her friends over me, the guy she likes! She tipped my heart to shreds just not, man, and I hate her for it!" Draco banged his fist down to the table angrily. He took hold of his mug and gulped down some more butterbeer, his fifth of the night. 

"No, she doesn't hate you, and you don't hate her! She left for a reason, Draco. We just don't know what that reason is." Blaise reasoned out. 

Draco grumbled, "The reason is that she's so sick of me. That's why she left, Blaise. End of discussion. You know what? I'm sick of this. Let's go back to the fucking castle already. At least we're not piss drunk on Fire Whisky this time." Draco dropped a few galleons on the table and strode out of the door, followed closely by Blaise. 

"Stop lying to yourself! I can't believe we're having this conversation again! She likes you, you like her! You know Hermione likes you just as much as you do. That choice she had to make earlier, it hurt for her, Draco. Didn't you see the tears in her eyes?" Draco turned and faced Blaise. "Those were tears or pain, hurt, and agony. Man, stop being an IDIOT!" 

Draco growled, "This issue will no longer be discussed, Blaise. Case closed." With that, Draco took off, leaving Blaise in the heart of Hogsmeade. 

* * *

"I hate him so much, Ginny!" Hermione screeched, pulling at her unruly hair. "I swear that this is the last time that he's going to ruin my life!" 

"But, Hermione," 

"Don't 'but, Hermione' me! He has been such an ass since I met him. I don't even know how I've put up with him!" 

Suddenly, a second year girl burst into the room, startling both girls. Hermione stared malignantly at her. The girl cowered and stammered something to Hermione and Ginny. 

"Harry Potter asks for you to come out." After saying that, the girl ran back into her dormitory. Hermione marched out onto the stairwell and asked Harry, "Is he here?" Harry answered with a terrified 'yes' and Hermione began to march down the stairs. 

Hermione ignored Ginny's pleads and pushed Harry aside. All throughout Gryffindor Tower, one name was heard in its silence. 

"RONALD WEASLEY!" 

* * *

The next morning, an eerie silence loomed over the Gryffindor table. The usual din emitted from the table was being avoided; the frightening knowledge of Hermione Granger's temper terrified them enough to keep quiet. 

The Slytherin table oddly mirrored the Gryffindors'; utter silence, with the exception of the whispers for food and Crabbe and Goyle's blissful grunts of content. 

A resounding clink of a goblet interrupted the ghostly silence as Professor Dumbledore stood to announce something. 

"Because of the numerous requests from students concerning preparations to be made for tomorrow night's dance, the teachers and I have decided to cancel lessons for today, in life of the many last minute purchases and such. That is all, have a great day students!" 

With a clap of his hands, the food disappeared and students began filing out. Girls rushed out the doors with friends, ready to go shopping in Hogsmeade, while the boys cowered in the corners, in fear of being trampled over by the large number of excited girls. 

* * *

"Hannah!" Hermione called out to her friend. Hannah Abbott, the female Hufflepuff prefect, walked over to her and waved. 

"Do you have the checklist?" She asked. Hermione nodded and took it out of her purse. 

Hannah inspected the list, "So all we have to get are balloons, crepe paper, vases, and the roses, right?" Hermione nodded once more. 

"The professors are either transfiguring or supplying anything we need or they think we need. Draco and Anthony are in charge of making sure that Fred and George get the music to play that night. Ron and Ernie are in charge of the food and drinks. Padma and Pansy are making the boxes and setting up the voting booth." Hannah held a confused look on her face. 

"Hold on," she said, "you said we need to buy roses right?" Hermione nodded again. 

"Well, doesn't Professor Sprout grow roses in Greenhouse Five?" 

"Yeah, she does," Hermione told her, "but those are the Serenade Roses that sing non-stop until they die, which is in about thirty to forty years." They laughed and headed on to Hogsmeade to do their shopping. 

* * *

"She hates me, I know she hates me! Hermione Granger hates me, Draco Malfoy, because I am a complete asshole!" Draco shouted in the alcove. 

Suddenly, his head snapped up as he heard a shuffle of feet outside. Draco crouched low to the ground and waited for the person to reveal themselves in the dim light of the alcove. 

A hand reached out and brushed aside the curtain of ivy from the entrance. The person came in and grinned with their unusually white teeth. 

"Don't think I can't see you, Draco!" 

Draco swore in realization of who it was. 

"Sadly enough, it's not that hard to miss your outrageously platinum blond hair!" 

"What are you doing here, Hermione?" Draco sneered. 

"As far as I know, this is my secret place, too, and I've also come to make amends because I know what I did was wrong." She looked sincerely at Draco, "Draco, I'm sorry!" He looked away, a sign that he wanted Hermione to leave. Yet, she stood her ground and continued. 

"I'm sorry for dressing up for you, thinking that I wanted to impress you. I'm sorry for going on that amazing date with you. I'm also extremely sorry and ashamed for leaving you for my friends that night. But you know what I'm not sorry for?" Hermione stifled back some sobs, "I'm not sorry for ever loving you, Draco Malfoy!" 

With that, she ran out of the alcove, tears streaming freely out of her eyes. Draco watched her, awestruck and wondering whether she had really meant it or not. 


	13. Your Beautiful Soul

Chapter Thirteen  
**_Your Beautiful Soul_**

It was an hour to the Valentine's Day Dance, a.k.a the Sing My Heart Out to You Social. Hermione stood on the transfigured stage and examined her work. White-clothed tables replaced the usual House tables and were spread out around the shiny dance floor. Translucent pink and red vases with cream, crimson, and mauve roses adorned the tabletops along with precision folded napkins of the Gryffindor scarlet color. Heart balloons of crimson, rose, and eggshell white bobbed above the chairs they were tied to and a bunch of little heart confetti was scattered over all the tables.

After making sure the third and fourth year that were helping out knew how to contact the house-elves and Hermione using a simple spell, she set off to teach Fred and George, that night's deejays, how to work the database she had set up. After a little over three minutes, Hermione was heading back to the tower.

* * *

Draco walked around the boys' dorm looking for his silk maroon tie with the mini plus signs. He groaned as he found it sticking out from under Crabbe's bed. Pulling it out, his thoughts drifted back to what Hermione had told him yesterday.

He dropped onto his bed and began to knot the tie around his neck. Draco began to think.

'_How am I supposed to tell her I feel the same way?_'

* * *

Hermione stepped out of her ten-minute shower and cast a quick-drying spell on herself. She slipped on her undergarments and began to put on her dress.

The dress itself was a bright capri red. Its top was a shaped boustiere and went straight to right above her waist. Following that, a full skirt draped down to just below her knee with a rhinestone belt adding just a touch of elegancy to it. She surveyed herself in the mirror and smiled.

Hermione put on some blush and some light eye shadow, along with some clear, shiny lip gloss. She had charmed her hair to curl into big, full curls, leaving them cascading down her back. Satisfied with herself, she pulled on her strappy black sandals and grabbed her dress's matching red clutch, stuffing it with some necessities.

Hurrying back down the stairs, Hermione was met with nervous dates. Some nervously paced, while those who noticed Hermione barely mumbled a greeting. She anxiously walked through the corridors in order to get there before everyone and have a quick orientation with Ernie Macmillan, that night's "techie" about the things she'd be using. Obviously, Draco Malfoy was the farthest thing from her mind.

* * *

Ginny and Blaise stood in the Great Hall, stunned at the amazing job Hermione and Hannah had done with it. Ginny turned towards Blaise, her date for the dance.

"Is Draco doing anything for Hermione tonight?" She asked. Blaise shrugged.

"I don't know; how about Hermione? Anything for Draco?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, she's hosting, so I don't know if she can do anything, but she might squeeze something in." Blaise nodded intellectually.

"You know, I don't think they need our help with this one."

* * *

Ernie Macmillan was backstage helping Hermione put her microphone on. It fit snugly on her ear with an earpiece for her to hear anything Fred, George, or Ernie had to tell her. A stiff metal rod led from the earpiece to a small bulb that was the mike.

"Okay, the incantation is _Sonorus Microphone_; it's basically the _Sonorus_ charm, just that you specify what you're putting the charm on. If you need anything, I'll be over there." Ernie pointed to a small hut connected to the stage. "I'll tell you if anything goes wrong, but I doubt it. My console has done wonders over the years. If you need help or anything, your earpiece has a button on it and it acts as a walkie-talkie, just like those earpieces for the people who work the drive-thrus." Hermione grinned at his joke.

Ernie glanced quickly at his watch. "You're on in a minute. Good luck!" Ernie walked into the hut, flashing a thumbs-up before disappearing behind the curtain.

Hermione took a deep breath. "This is it. _Sonorus Microphone_." Hermione tapped the mike and stepped onto the stage.

"Hello Hogwarts!" A chorus of students saying '_hey_' and '_yo_' answered Hermione.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Well, sorry for beginning with some dancing, guys; the girls deserve some fun first!" The girls cheered.

"As you can see, the professors are with us tonight. They are there at their new ELEVATED High Table, so obviously they are supervising. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun, right?" More cheers filled the hall.

"Let me point out some things before I let you guys go. Drinks and snacks are available at those two tables over there with the third and fourth years. The table by them is the one with the voting boxes. Tonight you will be voting for '_best-dressed couple_', '_best dressed female_', '_best dressed male_', '_cutest couple_', '_oddest couple_', '_best performance_', '_weirdest performance_', and the coveted '_Valentine's Prince and Princess_'! DJ's Fred and George are stationed here by the stage with the music. Any requests, dedications, or performances go to them. They'll direct you to where you need to be. By the way, you're on the dance floor, I'm on the stage, and I'm your host, Hermione Granger!" The crowd roared, either for Hermione or that she finally stopped talking.

"Now, I'll leave you to romance and dance while I rest my throat for the upcoming cheering for random acts of students. I'll be back during dinner." Hermione went backstage and took off the spell as Fred and George put on a slow song. She sighed sadly and stepped off the stage.

* * *

Draco watched uninterestedly as couples danced on the dance floor together. He slumped in his chair and sipped silently at his butterbeer. Suddenly, his view was blocked by someone, or should I say, some ones.

"Hey Blaise; Hi Gin." Draco greeted dully. The two looked at each other and frowned.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny inquired.

He stared blankly past her. There was Hermione, getting a drink from this one third year while reminding the rest of them of what their duties are. Draco stood and pushed past the two, walking to Hermione.

Draco smiled as he neared her, "Hermione,"

"Draco, I can't talk right now," Hermione interrupted, "I've got to get back to hosting. See you later!"

With that she took off for the stage, muttering the incantation to her mike on the way.

* * *

The music softened as Hermione climbed back onto the stage. "Is everybody having fun?" A chorus of cheers answered Hermione.

"How about the guys; are you hungry?" The boys' roars filled the hall, amusing everyone.

"Okay, so we have a double treat for you: food **AND** entertainment! While you're eating, different students will perform songs for you. Some with dedications to their sweetheart, some concerning love generally, and others just plain random. So, grab a table and prepare to be blown away by these amazing performances!"

Everyone scrambled to get a table with their friends as the professors seemed to glide back into their seats. Hermione smiled as everyone sat at their tables, watching expectantly at the stage.

"Now that everyone's settled, we've got quite a surprising couple for you. Singing _A Whole New World_ from Disney's _Aladdin_, give a huge round of applause for Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley!"

A scattered applause for the unusual pair coupled with Ron's outbursts of anger were soon drowned out by Blaise's dulcet baritone.

* * *

**Blaise**:  
_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess,  
Now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

**Ginny**:  
_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Blaise**:  
_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Ginny**:  
_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world_

**Blaise**:  
_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**Ginny**:  
_A hundred thousand things to see_

**Blaise**:  
_Hold your breath - it gets better_

**Ginny**:  
_I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

**Blaise**:  
_A whole new world_

**Ginny**:  
_Every turn a surprise_

**Blaise**:  
_With new horizons to pursue_

**Ginny**:  
_Every moment gets better_

**Both**:  
_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

* * *

During Blaise and Ginny's performance, Draco made his way from the table and towards Fred and George.

"What do you think the Almighty Malfoy needs that he should have to come to us, Brother?" Fred mocked jokingly. Ron had owled them about Draco and Hermione. They had been shocked, but not so much. The signs and hints that one liked the other were way too obvious.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Do you have that song, _Beautiful Soul_ by Jesse McCartney?" Hermione had mentioned the song to him as one of her favorites just before the '_Ron Incident_', as he fondly referred to it.

"Of course we do!" George answered.

"Hermione donated it to the collection herself. Why do you ask?" Fred questioned.

"Are you going to request it and ask her to dance or dedicated it and sing it to her?" George interrupted before Draco had a chance to answer.

"I'm going to sing it." Draco answered decidedly.

"Great choice, mate." Fred complimented, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Now get backstage and get ready." George instructed. "You're up after Lovegood's love-confession song to that Creevey bloke in fifth year." The twins gagged and pushed Draco backstage with Looney Lovegood.

* * *

"**I LOVE YOU COLIN!**" Luna shouted after her performance. Colin had run out of the hall, muttering something about a crazy stalker and getting followed into the bathroom.

"Wow, Luna," Hermione choked out, "thank you for that… uh… interesting, yes, that's the word, **INTERESTING** rendition of _Crazy_ by Britney Spears. We all know you're crazy…" Everyone laughed, "for Colin, of course."

"Draco Malfoy : _Beautiful Soul_." One of the twins said through her earpiece.

"Okay, even more surprising," Hermione announced, wondering about the next performer, "next up is Draco Malfoy singing Jesse McCartney's _Beautiful Soul_. Enjoy, Ladies!" The girls shrieked as Draco casually made his way on stage.

As Hermione stood on the wing of the stage, George's voice boomed throughout the hall. "We ask that the hostess step off the stage and watch the following performance from the audience. It would be greatly appreciated by the performer."

With a puzzled look on her face, Hermione stepped off the stage and made her way through the large crowd of students and staff.

"This is totally for me, girls!" Hermione heard Pansy brag to her friends. She let out an unlady-like snort at the thought, scaring those around her.

Draco stared out at her from the stage. "I'd just like to say that this song goes out to Hermione, the most amazing girl I have ever known." A solitary gasp came from the audience as everyone turned their attention onto Hermione.

"I know you love this song," Draco continued, "so I'll sing it to you my way. By the way, I'm not sorry for something, too. I'm not sorry for ever loving you right back."

The beginning chords of the song began to play as tears sprang to Hermione's eyes. She was soon lost in Draco's amazing tenor as the girls around her sent evil death glares.

* * *

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c'mon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

* * *

A loud applause pulled Hermione out of her stupor. She couldn't take it anymore. She threw her mike onto the floor and ran out to the garden.

"Hermione!" Draco muttered the countercharm and ran after her.

The audience began to look lost with a host until….

"Hi, I'm Blaise!"

"And I'm Ginny!"

"We'll be your hosts for the time being."

"Really, what Blaise means is that we're up here hosting until Draco and Hermione make up."

"Which might just take a while. So, moving on…"

"Our next act is Lisa Turpin singing Never Had a Dream Come True by S Club 7. This is dedicated to… **EWW! GROSS!! MY BROTHER, FRED!!**"

"**FRED? _GROSS_!**"

George restrained Fred as Lisa got on stage and Blaise and Ginny wandered off backstage, hoping that Hermione and Draco's situation would get better.


	14. The Magic of Love

Chapter Fourteen  
**_The Magic of Love_**

Draco found Hermione perched upon one of the new fountains in the garden. He sat down next to her, glancing ever so slightly at her.

After a moment's silence, Hermione spoke. "It's not true, you know?" She looked at Draco.

He looked back at her questioningly. "What's not true? Love?"

Hermione nodded. "Tell me. What is love? I'm the one who brought up the whole '_I-hate-Valentine's-Day_' thing, and I end up falling in love!" Draco stood and studied the garden. A faint trace of music made its way to them. Draco extended his hand to Hermione, who looked at it, then Draco, with a strange, confused look on her face.

"Dance with me." Hermione looked taken aback, but she cautiously took Draco's hand anyway. He pulled her close, yet she pulled back.

"You know," Draco began, "I know why we both hated Valentine's Day so much." Hermione gave him a curious look, urging him to continue.

"You see, we were both missing something. Do you know what that something was?" Hermione shook her head.

"Love."

"But like I said," Hermione interrupted, "TRUE love doesn't exist. It's all really a state of mind where someone is attracted to another because of looks, personality, wealth, etcetera, and they are so blinded that they think this lust is what love is."

"That may be what your mind says, but is it what your heart is saying?" A tear escaped Hermione's eyes as the reality of it sunk in.

Draco held her face and used his thumb to wipe away her tear. "Hermione, tell me. What's so scary about us loving each other?"

"Draco, I'm scared of what everybody will think." Hermione whispered. He held her against him as she sobbed.

"Like Ron and Pansy?" Draco asked. Hermione pushed him away.

"Especially Ron and Pansy! Draco, don't you understand? _We just can't be together...._" Hermione trailed off, turning away from him, hugging herself and crying freely.

Draco turned her around and, in one swift motion, captured Hermione's lips in a breathtaking kiss. As they parted, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione as he waited for her response.

"Why me? Why you? Why us?" She whispered as a tear made its way slowly down her cheek. Draco grinned as he brushed it away.

"Let's just say that love works its magic is mysterious ways." He choked out. Hermione took his 

hands in her own and smiled. She looked into his eyes and answered.

"I like that." She grinned back at him, their grins turning into shy smiles full of love.

"By the way," Draco raised an eyebrow, "true love DOES exist." He smirked playfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She elevated herself on her tiptoes and gave Draco a quick kiss.

"No need to remind me."

-----------

--**THE**--**END**--

-----------

--**????**--**????**--

-----------


End file.
